Russia's Funhouse
by AnimeAru
Summary: the allies, axis, and some OCs (created by my friends) all go to Russia's to celebrate halloween. Let's just say They don't quite expect what they find! will try to finish by halloween, but might go over. (gomen nasai about that) Pairings: ChinaXOC, AmericaXOC, ItalyXOC, JapanXOC, RussiaXOC I DO NOT AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OEN HETALIA! (OR ANY OTHER THINGS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY)
1. Chapter 1

Russia's Funhouse  
Halloween Special  
Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

it's a world meeting, and everything is in absolute chaos. Britain and France are fighting again, China is shivering under the gaze of Russia who just so happens to be holding a pickaxe, America is annoying Germany, and Italy is trying to describe some type of pasta to Japan who as always senses the mood and refrains from speaking. Suddenly, America stands up. "DUDES! TOMORROW IS LIKE TOTALLY HALLOWEEN!" he gasps. "Da. I Want to invite you all to my house to celebrate" Russia says, eerie smile on his face as always. China walks over to the wall, and is about to start pounding his head on it screaming "No! No! No!" when Belarus pops up.

"Big Brother! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" she hisses. "Please. Please don't leave me with this crazy woman" he pleads. "Aiyah, Fine. But you need to stop trying to follow me around, aru. It's creeping me out." china sighs, plopping into his chair. "What is he talking about?" asks everyone in the room. "He? Wait! You mean you're not a woman?!" Russia exclaims. "You thought I was a GIRL, aru?! I'm not gay! Stop stalking me!" China yells. Russia turned around and whispered "dangit!"

Five girls came in just then. "Romano Nii-Chaaaan, can I come?" whines the first, she looks like a girl version of Romano: San Marino. "Having a party without ME? Parties are FROM Brazil!" says the next; a girl with brown hair in a long ponytail and backpack with a monkey in it: Brazil. "I won't go, Ivan. No matter how much you pay me" says the next, a girl who resembles Belarus but wears dark red: Georgia. The fourth just giggles, a blonde girl with a pink robe: Malaysia. "I don't know why I'm here" says the last, a blonde with glasses: Uruguay.

"B-brazil is c-coming, aru?" stutters china, blushing. Said girl giggles, nodding. Uruguay and Japan are now deep in discussion about Full metal Alchemist. (Long story short, the girl Uruguay is based off of loves it) Malaysia and America are off talking about what they want to do to celebrate. Italy is helping San Marino cook some pasta. Russia is desperately trying to get Georgia to talk to him. "Da, but Georgia, I still love you!" he says, a pleading look in his eyes. Germany stands to leave, grabbing Italy and Japan by their collars. He drags them away awkwardly, both flailing their limbs trying to break free.

"Sayonara, Uruguay-San." says japan, finally giving in. "bye-bye San Marino!" waves Italy. Everyone else just decides to go with it and leave. "Goodbye, China." Brazil said, blushing. China held her hand and escorted her to the door. "Zàijiàn (goodbye) Brazil, aru." he replied. He they both turned at the same time, and tripped. Brazil fell on the floor, and China landed on top. They blush madly, and china does something un-china-like. He closes his eyes, and kisses her. She is shocked, but kisses back. They break apart, and both leave quickly, ignoring the stares


	2. Chapter 2

Russia's funhouse  
Chapter 2  
(before the party... This is taking too long. I promise they'll actually be at Russia's next chapter! And that I'll involve more than one couple!)

i also own NOTHING

With china:

China woke up the next morning shivering from the cold. His blanket had fallen off while he was sleeping, and his phone was ringing. Quickly, he jumped up and dashed to grab the phone. "Nihao, Wang's Residence" he says monotonically, yawning. "Hello China, its Russia, da? I just thought I would remind everyone to come to my house tonight at 7." the Russian man says. "America said something about wearing costumes on Halloween, aru. Are we supposed to?" asks China. "Da. Well, see you around. Do svidaniya (goodbye)" he replies. "Zàijiàn" yawns China.

After he hangs up, he rushes to his closet to find anything that can suffice as a costume. "Aiyah! Japan and Brazil are cosplayers, maybe they can help me, aru!" he realizes. Immediately, he hurriedly dresses in his red robe and runs down the street with one shoe on. "JAPAAAN! JAPAAAAN!" he yells, out of breath when he reaches his brother's house. "DA-ZE!" is heard from the house, and japan bursts our running for his life. "NO RIKEY, KOREA! REAVE ME ARONE!" japan shouts.

China's eyes widen, and he grabs Japan's arm and runs as fast as he can. The two arrive, somehow, at Brazil's house. "China-San, what are we doing at you girr friend's house?" japan asks. China is blushing madly, "She's not my girlfriend, aru. Although I wish she was... But that's not the point! Aiyah! I forgot, Russia told me to wear costume to Halloween  
party. I need help, aru." he informs.

Just then, Brazil's door creaks open. "NO! PLEASE!" is heard from inside. China pulls out his wok, and hurries up the stairs. He finds England pinning Brazil to a wall, the latter struggling and screaming. Then, china jumped out, screaming "AIYAH!" and smashed the wok over England's head. "Leave her alone, aru!". "T-thanks C-China." Brazil says, collapsing on the ground.

He catches her, and helps her stand. "Why are you here anyways?" she asks, voice tinged with curiosity. "I came for help with a 'Halloween Costume', aru." he says. By now, Brazil has recovered, and is dragging China off to her room. "I have the perfect costume for you!" she squeals. Then, japan walks in. "G-gomen if I am interrupting something, but I rearry need your opinion of my cospray choice." Japan says. "Do you think Uruguay-San wourd rike me to wear an Edward Erric cospray?" he asks.

"As long as she is cosplaying winry!" Brazil chirps back. She stops rummaging through her closet, pulling out a dress bag. "China, go try this on?" she asks. He nods, and goes off to change. "So Nihon, are you going to ask Uruguay out tonight?" Brazil asks, flipping through her closet again. "s-shourd I? What if she says no? I'rr never be able to rive it down!" Japan replies. "go for it! She's my best friend, I know what she'll say." smiles Brazil.

China returns, now dressed as Boris Airay. (Lol. I figured he'd make a good nekomimi) "Hey Brazil, what are you wearing tonight, aru?" he asks. "Oh, I'm going as Alice." she says, pulling out a sparkly minidress. China blushes in realization at the fact that their costumes matched. "You'll look so kawaii, aru!" he stutters. She smiles back at him "do you like it?" she asks, "y-yeah." he replies. At this point, Brazil has found what she is looking for, and hands japan a dress bag and a box as well. "The box has replica automail in it, be VERY careful! It took Uruguay and I FOREVER to make!" she warns.

After the costume situation got settled, everyone went back to China's house for lunch and got ready for the party. "Hey, China! Can you pass me that pair of scissors?" Brazil asks, starting to trim down the wig that japan will be wearing. "Here" he offers, handing them to her. "Tea, aru?" he asks, heading back into the kitchen. "Sure!" smiles Brazil. "Japan, would you like to see Uruguay's costume?" she asks. Japan Blushes scarlet and his eyes widen a little. If it's arright, Brazir-San." he says.

She pulls another costume out of a box under the table. "I have to get this to her by three… DANG IT! Nobody told me it was 2:45! Gotta run, please give China this" Brazil says, scribbling on a paper and then handing it to Japan. China returns with two cups of tea, and looks a little shocked when Brazil is not there. "Japan, where did Brazil go?" he asks. "She had to go meet with Uruguay-San to deriver her cospray. She asked me to give you this." He answers. China takes the note, it reads:

"Nihao China,

Sorry I had to leave so early, but I had to go give Uruguay her Winry Rockbell cosplay. Want to get together sometime after the party? You could come over and I'll cook us dinner or something. Anyways, I'll see you tonight!

Sincerely,

Brazil (Mariana Santos)".


	3. Chapter 3

Russia's funhouse  
Chapter 3  
In case you haven't noticed, i own NOTHING!

With Russia:  
Russia looked at the clock, "6:30" it read. The guests would be here any soon. He had told the other countries to come in costume, and he himself was wearing a Zero Kiryu costume and fangs. It wasn't so much the other guests that Russia was happy about, he was glad that he would get to see Georgia again. Ever since they had a disagreement, no Russians were allowed in Georgia, an not Georgians in Russia. For just tonight, he would get to see her again. And it just so happened, that Belarus had leaked to Russia that Georgia may still have feelings for him.

There was a knock at the door, and the Russian man immediately shouted "Lithuania! Let them in!". Said country ran as quickly as he could, and opened the door as calmly as possible. Behind the door was Georgia, wearing a Yuuki Kurosu costume. "Welcome, Miss Georgia. Come in, i'll go get Miss Belarus." Lithuania welcomes. Russia comes in just now, "Lithuania, she is my guest today." he says. "R-right. Georgia, would you like something to drink?" he asks. "i'll take some vodka." replies Georgia. She walks into the house, and Russia guides her to the living room.

"Where is everyone, Ivan?" asks Georgia. "they'll be here soon. You are a little early, Da?" he replies. The couple sits on the couch, Georgia not answering much of what Russia says. She simply replied with 'mhm' or 'da' whenever he said anything. Lithuania returned with two glasses of vodka. "R-Russia-San, your d-drinks." he says, setting them down on the table. He turned to leave, and accidentally spilled all of the liquid onto Georgia.

"aahh!" she shrieks, and Russia has a smile on his face that clearly says 'i'm about to kill you'. "LITHUANIA!" he yells, and the Country bolts off. "Miss Belarus! Miss Belarus!" he shouts as he races down the halls. "i am sorry for what Lithuania did, da. Belarus probably has some clothes that you can borrow." Russia says, extending a hand to her. She blushes ever so slightly, and guides her to Belarus' room.

"belarus, are you in here?" asks Georgia, knocking on the door. "da, Georgia? Come in." she replies. Georgia does so, and Russia follows. (You may not know this, but Georgia and Belarus are great friends) "Big Brother!" Belarus cheers, grinning from ear to ear. She leaps up, and charges at him with arms outstretched. "B-bela?! No! Youre ruining the plan!" Russia yells. "what plan?" Georgia asks skeptically. Russia cursed under his breath, "Belarus, Why did you have to ruin this for me!" he snaps at her.

"n-nii-chan..." she whimpers. "get away from me" he growls. Tears roll down Belarus' cheeks. "GEORGIA, I HATE YOU! WHY DOES BIG BROTHER HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She cries, shoving her and running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Russia's funhouse  
Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

With Uruguay:

'Japan should be here any time to pick me up..' she thinks. Brushing her hair for a third time, and smoothing her bandana one more time she heads down the stairs. She grabs her wrench from the drawer to complete the outfit, and then hears a knock at the door. "Just a Second, Kiku!" she yells, blushing and covering her mouth when she realizes she just used his human name.

Now at the door, she opens it to find Japan decked out in an Edward Elric costume with the cosplay automail Uruguay herself had made along with China wearing a Boris Airay costume, and Brazil dressed as Alice Liddell. Brazil was their ride that day, although it scares everyone in the group to picture her behind the wheel. "Well, its 6:45! Time to go!" Brazil cheers, turning to leave. She grabs China's hand, which causes him to blush like mad. "Mariana..."  
he breathes, daring to say her human name. "Yes, Yao?" she asks in reply.

He realizes he has spoken this aloud, and is embarrassed deeply. "n-nothing." he replies. The countries all get into Brazil's car. (dont ask why theyre riding together. I know they all live super far away, but lets just pretend for the moment that they dont) "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Brazil shouts, jumping in the car through the window. China smiles and blushes "kawaii aru...". Uruguay and Japan climb into the backseat.

"S-So Uruguay-San, you rike anime?" japan asks. "hai, i love your culture too..." she replies timidly. "rearry? Did i ever terr you i rove Uruguayan (please tell me i spelledthat right) culture?" Japan asks, Blushing. "WE'RE HERE!" Brazil shouts, grabbing China and dashing for the door. "GEORGIA, I HATE YOU! WHY DOES BIG BROTHER HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" is heard from inside.

England, France, America, Malaysia, Italy, San Marino, Romano, Prussia and Germany are all Here as well, and seconds later, Belarus comes charging out the door in tears. "Miss Belarus!" Lithuania calls, chasing after her. The nations think nothing of it, and walk up to the door. America goes to knock on the door at the same time as Malaysia, and their hands touch. Malaysia blushes and pulls away, and america knocks on the door. "Yo Dude, Russia! We're here!" he yells.

Russia comes to the door and invites everyone in. "come in, da. Did you see which way my little sestra (sister) went?" he asks. Georgia is standing next to Russia, she appears distraught. "Malaysia, we really need to find her!" Georgia begs, tears in her eyes. The other nations knew it must be serious, because Georgia never acts this vulnerable. "What happened?" Uruguay and Japan ask at the same time.

~~timeskip while Russia explains~~

"So basically, you snapped at Belarus and she ran away?" asks Uruguay. "da" russia replies. "shourdn't we go rooking for her?" japan asks. So, the Nations set out in pairs to search for Belarus. China with Brazil, America with Malaysia, Georgia (grudgingly) with Russia, japan with Uruguay, italy with san marino, germany with prussia, and england with france.


	5. EXTRA- COSTUME GUIDE

Costume guide:

America- Captain America

Malaysia- Black Widow

France- Ayame Sohma

England- Professor Dumbledore

China- Boris Airay

Brazil- Alice Liddell

Russia- Zero Kiryu

Georgia- Yuuki Kurosu

Japan- Edward Elric

Uruguay- Winry Rockbell

Germany- Mori-Senpai

Italy- Honey-Senpai

San Marino- Renge Houshakuji

Prussia- His awesome self


	6. Chapter 6

Russia's funhouse  
Chapter 5

Vampires!

I OWN NOTHING

America and Malaysia:

America grabbed Malaysia's hand, and began walking towards the woods. The sun was setting, and everything was unnervingly quiet. Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the bushes, and Belarus came out. She had blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, and her eyes glowed red. Two sharp fangs protruded from her lips, and her skin was as pale as the moon that now shone upon it. Her hair was now the color of a starless night, and her white bow was stained red with blood. They screamed, quite loudly. "H-hey Belarus, what'd shakin, dude?" America asks nervously.

"Traitors! You all just want to keep my Russia away from me!" she yells, flames in her eyes. "I'll kill you!" she yells, charging at the couple. France and England come hurtling through the trees just then. "Mademoiselle!" France yells, pushing Malaysia out of the way. Unfortunately for France, Belarus was about to bite her, so she bit France. Blood drained from his face, and his eyes began to turn red. His smooth blonde hair grew coarse and black.

"Tell Monaco I loved her!" he shouts, collapsing onto the ground. He awakened seconds later, and he spoke in a horrid voice "au revoir Mon ami!" He hissed loudly, and grabbed England by the arm. He pinned him against a tree and bit into his neck. Blood poured from the wound, down his neck in a maroon stream. "y-you g-git!" pants England, falling. Around this time, San Marino and Italy showed up. "Nii-Chan! Stop it!" Italy yelled. "It's pointless! He's a vampire!" Malaysia yells. England stands now in vampiric form and the trio disappears into the trees. "Get back to Russia's; I'll go warn the others!" Malaysia yells.

She takes off, bolting towards a field behind the house. She hears the sound of footsteps behind her, and begins to run as fast as possible. "Dude! Dude wait!" is heard from behind. Malaysia turns around to find that she has been running from America all this time. She mentally face-palmed. "Why aren't you in the house?" she asks. "I couldn't let you go alone." America says, blushing a little.

"No time to waste! We have to find japan, Uruguay, china, Brazil, Prussia, Germany, Georgia, and Russia!" she yells, out of breath after saying all of the names. "Then let's totally do this for reals!" America chirps excitedly. Malaysia gave him a glare that says 'shut up or I'll throw you to the vampires'.


	7. Chapter 7

Russia's funhouse:  
Chapter 6

i own nothing!

Run

With Georgia:

She is running through the night as fast as she can, Russia on her tail. "BELARUS! BELA-CHAN!" they call. Suddenly, Georgia stops. "Georgia!" Russia yells, running into her. He sees why she has stopped, standing before them bathed in the moonlight is China's little brother: South Korea. "where- is- ANIKI!" he pants. Georgia has a look of confusion on her face, and almost tells him, but Russia gives her a look that tells her not to. "We don't know. We lost him in the search for Belarus." Georgia says. "Is he with eonni (big sister) brazil again?" he asks skeptically. "I tell ya, Brazil never tells me anything!" she sighs.

"Aniki! I'm coming, DA-ZE!" Korea yells, dashing into the bushes. "Should we warn them?" Georgia asks. "Da." Russia replies. The duo rushes off to the clearing behind the house. "CHINA! BRAZIL!" the two yell. "I'm right here, aru." China says from behind them. Brazil is in his arms, blood coming from her shoulder. "What happened!?" Georgia asks; worry staining her usually calm tone. "Belarus almost got her, aru. Bela's a vampire now, and she almost bit Brazil, aru. She got her with one of her knives, but other than that, everything is fine. Let's take her back to Russia's, aru." china explains.

He shifts the unconscious girl in his arms. "Y...yao-c...chan..." she mumbles in her sleep. His eyes widen, 'she's dreaming about me, aru?' he thinks. She begins to shiver and choke out sobs; China is shocked to say the least. He does all he can think to do, and he holds her close and begins to sing her a Chinese lullaby while stroking her hair.

The group is almost to the house, and it appears as if everyone else has made it back. Brazil has finally stopped crying, and China kisses her cheek. "Wǒ ài nǐ" (I love you) he whispers. Georgia sighs "awwwwe" and Russia smiles. "Georgia, please don't shut me out like this anymore. I still love you." Russia says quietly. "I never stopped..." Georgia says, and embraces Russia.

Brazil's eyes slowly open, and she takes in everything around her. "China, look out!" she yells, as china is tackled to the floor. "AIYAH!" china yells. Brazil lands sprawled on the ground and china is by her. What Brazil was warning china about turned out to be Korea charging full force at them. "DA-ZE! Aniki I found you!" he yells, hugging his brother in a death grip. "AIYAH! LET ME GO, ARU!" china yells, shoving the Korean boy off.

"Fine..." he sighs, and then grabs Brazil, "Ayee!" she squeals. "Let her go, aru!" China snaps. "No! Mine, DA-ZE!" Korea smiles. "No! No part of her is yours! If anything, she's mine!" China shouts, wrapping his arms around her defensively. Brazil is struggling to escape Korea's grasp, and falls right on to china. "Aiyahhh..." he sighs, blushing. Brazil blushes, and places her hand on china's chest. He faints

"well, we should really get him inside, da?" Russia asks.


	8. Chapter 8

Russia's Funhouse  
Chapter 7

vampire France and love confessions

Note: vampire France only speaks French... I translate him after each statement.

I still own nothing!

With Uruguay:

Brazil and Georgia came in then, and Russia was behind them carrying unconscious china. "Nii-san!" Japan calls, running over. "Is he arright? What happened?" Japan asks. "He fainted." Brazil said, blushing. Uruguay walks over and gives Brazil a thumbs-up. "By now I can only assume that you know that Belarus is a vampire. Now... WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?" japan yells, shocking everyone. Their faces all looked like O.o. This is enough to wake china up. "JAPAN YELLED, ARU?!" he gasps.

Uruguay stared, wide-eyed at Japan. "Kiku, I've never heard you yell before..." she says, confused. Japan is blushing, "g-gomen... It is not rike me to get angry..." he mumbles, going to sit in his emo corner. Just then, France smashes a window and grabs Uruguay. "Jiejie!" (sister!) China and Brazil yell. Japan is unable to speak, and instead jumps out the window after her. China and Brazil stare at them out the window. "What are you waiting for? It's time for some Wok action!" Brazil shouts, slipping through the window. He doesn't hesitate to follow, leaping after, and landing perfectly on his feet.

Uruguay is struggling, France holding her really tight. "Let me go!" she yells, smacking him across the face "YOU PEDOBEAR!". "onhonhon! fille fougueuse! (Feisty girl)" he hisses, and turns her head to the side. "tu es très belle" (you are very beautiful) he says, "permettez-moi de boire votre sang (let me drink your blood)". Japan then jumps at him, and lands a kick to France's jaw. "RET HER GO!" he yells. "et pourquoi, mon ami, que dois-je faire?" (And why, my friend, should I do that?) France asks, now facing the group.

Somehow, japan understands what he said. "Because, I ROVE HER!" he yells, pulling his katana from the sleeve of his coat. "mais elle ne t'aime?" (But does she love you?) France asks, grinning. His eyes glow bright, and Uruguay's eyes become devoid of her own spirit. "aimez-vous Kiku?" (Do you love Kiku?) He asks. The brightness returns to her eyes as she breaks free from France's hold on her. She bites France's hand which was near her face, and he then yelps and drops her. Japan lunges and catches her, landing flat on his back. (Imagine japan going "miss Honda, look out" like in fruits basket).

"Uruguay, I rearry need to know... I rove you, do you rove me too?" he asks, blushing. "Of course I love you!" she says, smiling hugely. "Then, is it alright if I do this?" he asks, kissing her. She is shocked, but kisses him back, and they both break apart extremely embarrassed when Brazil and china show up. "Ooooohhhh! Somebody's got a boyfriend!" Brazil jokes, elbowing Uruguay. "So you finally told her? I'm so proud, aru!" china says, hugging his little brother.

"oh, nii-saaan..." japan smirks, motioning towards Brazil. "I berieve you also have something to say." he teases china. China's face flushes red, and he looks around nervously. "Go on, brazir is waiting." he says, pushing his brother towards Brazil. "M-Mariana...?" china asks. Brazil looks back at him, "yes yao?" she replies. 'Why does she have to be so kawaii, aru? This is so hard for me! What if she doesn't feel the same?!' he thinks, snapping out of his thoughts when he realizes he never answered her.

He takes her hand, "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, aru. Brazil, I love you!" he tells her. By now, he is redder than Spain's tomatoes, and looking extremely anxious. "You're so adorable! I love you too, china!" she says, glomping him. "Aiyah!" he yelps. She blushes, and china does as well. "So. KAWAII ARU!" he shouts, hugging Brazil. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Uruguay is chanting, while japan is embarrassed by this. Brazil looks away, embarrassed as well. "Brazil, Can I... Kiss you, aru?" china asks nervously. Instead of replying, she closes her eyes, and kisses him. They pull apart when they hear a crash. England the vampire is back.


	9. Chapter 9

Russia's funhouse

to kill a vampire

I still own nothing

With Brazil:

England stands on the hilltop, his gaze swept over the countries. Fangs glittering in the moonlight, he grimaced down on the group. Blood stained his face, and his vivid eyes glistened with a sinister shine. "You bloody gits, you never showed me any respect!" he glares. "And YOU!" he yells, pointing at Brazil. "You never gave me a second thought! I tried and tried to get you to look my way, but NO, you were too far off in Chinatown to notice!" he argues, gaze settling on her.

"Now you don't have a choice! You'll be my vampire underling!" he snarls. His eyes glowed a terrifying white, and Brazil's eyes become soulless and empty. "Come to me..." he beckons. She, zombie-like, begins to walk towards him. "Brazil! No, aru!" china yells, grabbing her wrist. She doesn't notice, and continues to wall away. "Come to me..." England repeats, stretching a hand out in her direction.

She twitches a flicker in her eyes. "Be strong, Brazil. Be strong for me, aru." china whispers, tears in his eyes. Brazil shakes her head a few times, and her eyes reopen as their usual green. "w-what happened?" she asks. However, England is already at her side. His arms snake around her waist, and she squeals. England pulls her into his chest, and forces her head to the side to expose her neck.

Her eyes are wide with terror, and she is struggling. "China! Save me!" she yells, but unfortunately, the rest of the vampires which now are Belarus, France, Prussia, Spain and Romano have arrived. China, Japan, Uruguay, and now also Russia, Georgia, San Marino, and Italy are all fighting the vampires. China slams his wok over Spain's head, and begins to fight his way through the crowd toward Brazil. "BRAZIL! I'M COMING, ARU!" he yells.

England goes for Brazil's neck. She is still fighting, but then, England pressure points her in the wrist and she can't move. He bares his fangs, and Brazil closes her eyes, bracing for the inevitable. Just then, china slams his wok into England's head, sending him crashing to the ground. "You are unharmed, aru?" he asks, looking her over. "Y-yes. I'm fine." she says.

Brazil then goes to fight Spain, who she hates A LOT. Within seconds, China is once again locked in combat with vampire England. "I don't want to kill anyone, aru. But after you did that Brazil, you have given me no choice. AIYAH!" he yells, kicking the vampire in the chest. Russia is against Germany, Georgia with Romano, Uruguay with Prussia, Japan and France, Italy and San Marino are tag-teaming Fighting America.

-Timeskiiiip-

The sun has risen, forcing the vampires to retreat. Everyone is now inside the house, confused. "So, how do we stop them?" asks Uruguay. "Call me crazy, but I think I know what to do..." Georgia says.

Cliffhanger! U mad bro? XD


	10. Chapter 10

Russia's funhouse

The Cure

I still own nothing

With Georgia:

"we don't have to kill them. All we have to do is give them something from their past life, and their old selves will reawaken. It has to be something with a strong emotion tied to it though, so that their old selves are stronger than their vampire sides." Georgia says. "That's REARRY smart... How did no one think of this sooner?" Asks japan. So, the countries paired off to go find memories.

-Timeskiiiip-

The countries returned, each with an object. "A toy soldier that England gave to America for England, and a bag of hamburgers for America, aru." (Yeah, I had to...) China and Brazil report. China looks like he wants to throw up, holding the bag as far from  
Him as possible. "Romano's old bandana from boss Spain and chibiromano for Spain, and some pasta for Romano" Italy and San Marino say, Italy trying really hard not to eat the pasta. "Hungary's frying pan for Prussia, and perfume for France." japan and Uruguay tell the group, Uruguay giggles about the frying pan. "Beer for Germany " says Georgia, "and my hairbrush for Belarus" Russia finishes.

Russia seems very uncomfortable with this; the group looks at him curiously. "She'll never give it back..." he says. "We should start searching for them." japan suggests, and everyone agrees. "Let's go!" Brazil and Uruguay cheer, dashing for the door. Japan, China, Georgia, San Marino, and Italy follow. "RUSSIA! GET OVER HERE!" Georgia yells, and He comes over nervously. After about 15 minutes of hiking through the woods, the Georgia spots something off in the distance. "Guys! I saw something over there!" she says, pointing.

She leads the group, and as they get closer, they see a clearing with coffins scattered across the ground. A fire flickers in the center of the clearing and a man in a cloak is next to it. They approach slowly, cautious, but then one of the coffins starts to shake. A pale hand slides out of the opening, and pulls up the lid. "Big Brooootheeeeerrrr" the vampire hisses, revealing it as Belarus. Russia gulps, and begins to back away. "Big brother!" she yells, running towards him. He loses it, and begins to run towards the house shouting "go away! Go away! Go away!" repetitively. Something happens, though. The group notices that her skin darkens and her hair is slowly turning blonde again. She was becoming herself again.

"Quickly! The memories!" Brazil shouts, going to England's coffin. She creaks it open, and England rises out of the coffin. She hands him the doll, and his vampire traits begin to dissolve. Soon, everyone is back to normal, holding their precious memories. As it turns out, all of the newly human countries had amnesia and remembered none of their time as vampires. England looks at Brazil and china, having just found out what he had done. "I did what!?" he gasps. "And it better NEVER happen again, aru. I won't hesitate to kill you." china threatens.

Japan is scolding France for his doing too. "France, if you ever touch her again, I wirr never forgive you." he says, hand on his katana threateningly. Uruguay is with japan, and glaring at France. Georgia and Russia are together as well. "So, what do you say you come back some time to visit, da?" he asks her. "I suppose I don't have anything better to do." she says stubbornly. Once everything is sorted out, the countries all decide to leave, unsure if they will ever visit Russia again.

THE END


End file.
